You Found Me
by Ros3bud009
Summary: Joey and the gang have graduated from high school, but how will Joey coop? with his dad kicking him out and Mai cheating on him, can an old enemy help him towards a brighter future? (Varon x Joey Yaoi)
1. Chapter one

Ok peeps, this is my first fanfic that I have posted so be nice. ;; this is a Varon x Joey fic, which there is a great lack of this pairing in fan stuff. sob any who, there is some Mai bashing, but don't be too mad. I just felt that lately she has been bitchy on the show and I don't really like her much any more. Oh, and this is Yaoi in case you hadn't noticed. If you don't like it, hit the "back" button NOW! Ok? Good.

Finally, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. Wish I did though. -

You Found Me

"Next up, Joey Wheeler." Joey stood up and headed for the platform. He was dressed in his school uniform, but today it was buttoned up and his hair was gelled back. Why? Because today he was graduating and Serenity felt he needed to look his best. Though he felt he looked better with his hair down but he couldn't argue with his sister.

'Well, the day has finally come' he thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hype himself up. Seriously, here he was, about to finally get away from teachers and their stupid lessons, the whole nine yards. But for what? What was left now?

As he made his way up the stairs, he looked out into the crowd. He spotted Serenity and his mom right away. Serenity was smiling and clapping madly while his mom gave him an excepting smile. Joey guessed that was supposed to make him feel better. He smiled back and waved, then continued to scan the crowd. He saw Gramps and Yami (Yami and Yugi now each had their own bodies. Long story), Tristan's folks (Tristan's dad had the same haircut), Tea's (they were crying their eyes out, even though Tea had been up on stage fifteen minutes ago), Bakura's dad (he had the same white hair, but his was tidier then Bakura's) and of course Mokuba with five of Kaiba's guards.

As Joey had thought, there was no sign of his dad. He didn't think he would show, but it would have been kinda nice if he had.

Joey made it to the podium and was handed his diploma, but he was still looking. Where was she? She had promised that she would be here.

Where was Mai…?

"Way to go big brother. You did it. You're now a graduate!" cried Serenity, giving Joey a huge hug. Joey smiled down at her.

"Thank Serenity. Your big brother's even older now!" Serenity giggled and finally pried herself off her brother.

"So, should we get going." asked Yugi. Yami had his arm around his hakiri and looked like he was getting impatient. The group had decided to go to the ice-cream shop to celebrate, but Yami wanted to get home so he and Yugi could do some celebrating of their own.

"Eh, you guys go ahead. I'll meet ya there. I have to go do something first." replied Joey. "By the way, could I borrow your bike Tristan?"

"Well…ok but if you ding it your dead, got it."

"No prob. See ya guys later." Joey grabbed Tristan's keys and jumped onto the motorcycle, revving the engine. With a final wave he was off. He had to find Mai. She had promised she would come to his graduation and she wouldn't break a promise, right?

He sped up and down the roads, trying to find the pub that Mai liked to hang out at. He had been there a few times but always got lost trying to find it. Finally on his third time down the block he found it.

'I hope she's here'

He parked the bike and headed in. he was instantly hit with a thick fog of cigarette smoke. He coughed a little, but kept moving. He looked around. It was dark and not usually a place that he would usually like to be in, but Mai liked it and brought him there on most of their dates. They had been seeing each other for a little over three months. Joey loved Mai, he did. But recently Mai had been distant and Joey couldn't figure out why. But he asked if she would come to his graduation and she said she would. She promised. And that wasn't the only thing she had promised. Joey knew his dad would kick him out once he graduated and Mai agreed to let him stay with her. But now she was gone…

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be somewhere today Mai?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was supposed to go to the twerp's thing, but I just didn't feel up to it." Joey turned and looked to the bar. That had been Mai's voice!

"Jeez girl, why do you keep leading him on? I mean, you don't actually like the guy and in all honesty, his life is more fucked up then yours is." There was an older looking man at the bar in late thirties to early forties, sitting by the bar next to Mai. He had one arm around her shoulder and his other hand on her thigh.

"Ha! That the understatement of the year. Seriously, I am getting sick of the 'oh woe is me. My daddy hits me and I can't ask anyone for help.' It makes me sick." What? Why was Mai talking like that? She wouldn't say those things. She was always behind Joey, always there for him. She said so!

"Then why lead him on when you have me?" asked the older man.

"Because he's so much fun to play with. Though I wouldn't mind playing with you a little…" Mai…?

"Sound's like a plan…" the two locked lips, the older man's hand sliding up Mai's skirt.

Oh god. This couldn't be happening. Mai loved him! Not this, this old geezer!

Joey turned around and ran, his eyes watering. He bumped into some guys, but didn't give them even a second glance. He just kept running. He couldn't really remember what happened next. Everything was a blur. All he knew was that somehow he ended up in front of the ice-cream shop on Tristan's bike.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of any evidence of tears, he got off the bike and headed in.

"Hey Joey! What took you so long?" chirped Yugi. The whole gang was there. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Tea, Serenity, Tristan and even Duke showed up for the big event. Tristan walked over, slinging an arm around Joey's shoulders.

"You weren't trying to pick up girls with my bike were ya?" he teased. Joey shoved him off.

"Please. You couldn't pick up an old lady with that thing."

"What?"

"Chill out Tristan. It's just a bike." said Duke. Tristan and Duke commenced to have a little squabble about the bike while Joey went over to talk with the others.

He didn't really hear what they were saying. He didn't even know why he was here. He just wanted to go where no one could find him. But he knew if he didn't show up that they would try to find him. So he decided to hang a little, and then run off to hide somewhere.

"Hello mates. Long time so see eh?" the group turned to see none other then Varon. He was dressed in a black leather jacket over a red vest with black buckles running across it, accenting his slim, muscular build. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans that hung off his hips, and of course a pair of goggles wrapped around his head. 'What's he doing here' thought Joey. He hadn't seen him since the whole destroying the human population fiasco. Back then Joey hated Varon because he took Mai from him. But now he didn't really have anything against him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled Tristan. Varon tried to look hurt, but ended up just smirking.

"Calm down. I ain't looking for trouble. Just passing through and happened to spot ya I did. Thought it might be nice to have a chat." The gang was still hesitant, except for Serenity.

"Um, I feel silly for asking but, who are you again?" Varon glanced at her, and gave her a grin.

"Sorry, how rude of me. The name's Varon. Charmed." He said, grabbing Serenity's hand and giving it a light peck. Serenity blushed.

"Hey! Get your mitts off of her!" yelled Joey, pulling Serenity out of Varon's hands.

"Oops, sorry mate. Didn't mean to ruffle your tail feathers. I'd be guessing she's your sis then?" asked Varon. The group gaped at him.

"Well, yes, he is my brother but, how did you know?" asked Serenity. Nobody they had met before could tell the two were related at first glance. Varon just gave her an odd look, and grinned.

"Easy. Your eyes gave you away."

"My eyes?"

"Yup. In all honesty, your brothers got just about the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and whilst yours are a different color, it's obvious that ya'll are related." Pretty? Did Varon just say that his eyes were pretty? Joey could feel his face grow warm, but didn't let it show.

"Are you saying that you can tell that we're related just by looking in our eyes?" asked Serenity curiously. Varon nodded.

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn about a person just by looking them in the eye."

"What could you possibly learn by just looking in a person's eyes." asked Yami irritably. Varon gave him a funny look.

"Hey Pharaoh, did you know there was two of ya?" he asked, pointing. Yugi sighed.

"It's a long story. I'm Yugi and this is the Pharaoh, Yami." Varon looked him blankly, and then shrugged.

"Ok then, Yami was it? I can tell quite a bit by looking someone in the eye. Like in your case, I can tell that you don't actually want to hang here with these blokes. You would rather be at home showing the little one here a good time." Yami's eyes grew wide as his face turned bright red. Yugi looked up at his koi, his own face turning an even deeper red. The rest of the group laughed silently, except for Tristan who was laughing loudly. Varon turned and looked Tristan over, chuckling to himself.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you mate. Yami's not the only one thinking dirty thoughts…" Tristan looked at him dumbfounded.

"This lug? Doesn't take a genius to figure out this perv. Who's he thinking about now?" asked Duke, finding entertainment in Tristan's embarrassment.

"Funny ya should ask. If I'm right, he was thinking about you mate." Duke's grin faded. He turned to Tristan asking, "Is that true?"

Tristan just looked at the ground and mumbled something under his breath. Duke's face turned red, but he still stared at Tristan.

"Well!"

"Can we talk about this outside?" asked Tristan sheepishly. Duke nodded and the two went outside. As soon as they were out the door, the others laughed loudly. Everyone that is, except for Joey. He just stared off. Varon noticed Joey's odd behavior and looked around to see if anyone one else had noticed, but it seemed that no one had. What the bloody hell was going on here?

But before Varon could ask, Joey announced that he should be headed home and, after some protest from his friends, he was out the door.

I hope it was ok. Sorry there was no action. It's coming! In fact, I have almost finished this story, (on my computer that is) so you should see the ending soon. (And yes, there should be a lemon. )


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2! Yay! Hope you like.

Oh, and I don't own these peeps. Ok? Oh, and there's yaoi in this chapter. You know, guy on guy, mano a mano, homo fucking glory, OMG TEH GAY! Ok, I think ya get the point.

He walked on the sidewalk, passing by the alleyway next to the ice-cream bar where he had parked Tristan's bike. Joey had hoped to ask Tristan for a ride.

"Whoa…what! You can't be serious?"

"Look Duke, just listen…"

"Listen? What else is there to listen to other then the fact that you jerk off to me?"

"Duke would you shut up for a second!"

"Shut up? How can you expect me to…?" Duke was silenced as Tristan grabbed his chin and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Duke tried to push the lug off but, after a few failed attempts, relaxed into Tristan. The two started some hardcore making out, and didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

Sighing, Joey decided to walk. He continued down the sidewalk, not really going anywhere in particular. The buildings and people around him were just blurs. Nothing around him seemed real. He just needed to get away, go somewhere where no one would find him.

'How could Mai do this to me? I thought what we had meant something to her? Was I really just some goddamn toy to her! Didn't I mean anything at all!' thought Joey angrily. It just didn't make sense. Mai always said he meant so much to her, but yet there she was with some old coot, making out in a bar.

"Damn it Mai! Why? WHY?" yelled Joey as he slammed his fist into the wall of a warehouse. He had somehow made it to the docks. Tears ran down his face.

"WHY? WHY!" Joey continued to yell, slamming his fist into the wall over and over. His knuckles ached, scarlet blood running down them, but Joey didn't care. He kept beating the wall until his legs couldn't hold him. He knelt down, leaning against the wall.

"Why Mai? Why…?"

"Now, where could that bloke have snuck off to?" "Varon asked himself. He had left shortly after Joey, hoping he could find out what was bugging the bloke. He just wasn't the carefree teen that Varon had dueled back when. He started winding down random alleyways, going nowhere in particular.

"If I was a bloke who wanted to get away, where would I go…?" he eventually found himself at the docks. The moon was out and reflected off the water. There wasn't a soul around, except for one; Joey Wheeler.

Joey was sitting, his back against the blood stained wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. His head was rested against his arms, covered in blood from his bleeding knuckles, the teen's shoulders shaking. Varon walked over to him, putting a hand on one of Joey's shoulders. "You know mate, next time you might want to hit something a little softer then a brick wall."

Joey's head jerked up, his face flushed and covered with tears. Varon could see so much hurt in his eyes, he wanted to just grab the boy and hold him tight. But he decided to ignore this instinct. He simply knelt in front of Joey. Joey gaped at him, before asking irritably "what the fuck do you want."

"My, my, what a mouth you got on ya. Sorry to badger you mate, but you seemed to be out of it. Mind me asking what's on your mind." Joey just glowered at Varon, who looked back with an honestly worried look in his eyes, despite the grin on his face. Joey breathed out, shaking his head.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." Joey replied, his voice shaky. Varon just grinned at him.

"Oh, but I think ya do mate. Came now, out with it. I can stay here all night if need be." Joey looked up a Varon. Why did he want to know?

"Why the hell do you care? I'm just some stupid idiot with nowhere to go. Why would anyone care about me…?" asked Joey sadly, his eyes tearing up again. He rubbed at then irritably, smudging blood across his face, making him more irritated. He sat there trying to get rid of the blood and tears, on the verge of sobbing. Varon just chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a scarf of some sort.

"Hold still wills ya." Varon ordered as he held Joeys face with one hand, and wiped the blood and tears away with the other. Joey just stared blankly, his face growing warm. Why was Varon being so nice? While he must have looked like a total imbecile right now, Varon didn't seem to mind. He didn't look angry or irritated. If anything, all Joey saw in Varon's eyes was concern. What was going on? And why the hell was he blushing so much?

Varon chuckled softly at the teen's confusion. Joey was extremely cute when he blushed. Varon had to say that he was quite taken with him. He was just too cute and usually such an overconfident goofball. But he was still loyal and kind… what was there not to like?

When Varon was done with Joey's face, he motioned for the young man to let him see the bloodied knuckles. Varon tore the scarf in half, using one half to wrap Joey's right hand. He tried to wrap carefully so as not to hurt Joey, but that was easier said then done.

"Ouch!" yelped Joey, wincing.

"Oops, sorry mate. Didn't mean to hurt ya." Varon apologized. Joey shook his head.

"It's ok. I know ya didn't mean to." Varon looked at Joey, who just gave him a goofy grin back. Varon smiled.

"Give me your other hand." Joey nodded and moved his hand to Varon's. Joey couldn't help but notice that Varon had nice hands… what was he saying! Joey could feel his face heat up again. Why did he blush so much when Varon was around?

"So you gonna tell me what's buggering you or are we gonna just freeze our asses off out here all night?" asked Varon jokingly. Joey looked down at his hands. Finally, after taking a quick breath, he responded, "I just don't see the point any more."

Varon looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean… I don't have to go to high school anymore. So what's left for me? Yug and Yami are getting a dorm and getting their degrees in teaching, Tea's moving in with her cousin in America to become a dancer, Bakura's going with his dad to become a…whatever you call 'em. Even Tristan's staying with Duke to become an engineer. But what do I have? Nothing that's what! I don't have the money and my dad sure doesn't so I can't just stay at some college. I can't stay at home because my dad can't wait to get rid of me. I had nothing! And then next thing I know, Mai shows up and she said I could stay with her…god I thought we had something but she didn't come to graduation and when I went to find her, she was with that geezer… god I'm so pathetic!" Joey was in hysterics now, tears rushing down his face. He brought his hands to his face, trying to hide. Varon just stared. How the hell could all of this happened, but no one notice? What the hell happened to the whole "friends always there for each other" crap? How could no one see all the pain that Joey was going through?

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, he grabbed Joey by the shoulders, yelling "Wheeler! Calm down! You've got to try to keep your wit about you mate!" Joey just looked away, trying desperately to avoid Varon's eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look at Varon. He was so scared… he didn't want Varon to hate him. He didn't want Varon to laugh at him like Mai had. He didn't want that. He didn't…

"Wheeler, for god's sake LOOK AT ME!" Joey stilled. This was it. Varon hated him, he just knew it. Oh god…

Joey felt Varon's warm hands caress his face, trying to coax him. "It's alright Joey, really its ok. Please, look at me." asked Varon softly, his fingers softly wiping away Joey's tears. Had Varon just called him by first name? Slowly, Joey looked up at Varon, his eyes filled with fear and doubt.

"You…you think I'm pathetic don't you. Here I am…crying over my fucked up life…" Varon shook his head, putting a finger to Joey's lips.

"Shh…it's ok. It's not your fault. You shouldn't have to bare this by yourself mate. I can help you, if you'll let me…" Joey looked into Varon's deep blue eyes, searching for any sign of lying, but there was none. Before he could answer though, Varon leaned close, taking Joey's lips into his own. Joey blinked. Varon? Kissing him? But before he could give it another thought, he closed his eyes, leaning into Varon.

Varon's kiss was soft and gentle, not nearly as possessive as Mai's kisses had been. He slowly deepened the kiss, taking Joey's lower lip into his mouth and sucking tenderly. Oh god did it feel good. Joey gasped lightly, his eyes fluttering open momentarily. Joey kissed Varon back, his arms resting on Varon's chest as Varon wrapped his arms around the teen. Varon moved to deepen the kiss further, suggestively caressing Joey's lip with his tongue. The teen complied, opening his mouth to let Varon in.

'Oh god' Joey thought to himself as Varon claimed his mouth. Joey moaned against him, basking in the pleasure. He explored Joey's mouth, tasting everything he could. Joey could feel his heart beating furiously, his whole body growing warmer. But it felt so good. Damn did it feel good. Varon eventually moved to Joey's tongue, wrapping himself around it. The teen took the hint, taking action. Varon immediately backed off, letting Joey take control.

Joey dove into Varon's mouth, tasting him, sensing him. God did he taste good. Soon though, Varon fought to take control again. Joey grinned against his lips as the two fought playfully. Soon though it was too much for him to take and he let Varon take control again.

The two finally separated from one another, both gasping. Joey looked up at Varon wide eyed, while Varon just smiled back. "Well?"

"Well? Well what?" asked Joey, still trying to catch his breath. Varon chuckled.

"Will you let me help ya mate?" Joey grinned weakly. Varon looked at him questioningly.

"You know, you got really pretty eyes too." Varon raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"I think the lack of air has left you a little loony Wheeler." Joey laughed, nodding. "Maybe so. But I guess I could let you help me. You can't possibly screw it up anymore then it already is."

"Alrighty then." said Varon as he unwrapped his arms and sat next to Joey. Varon thought for a minute, trying to decide where to start, leaving Joey to sort through his own thoughts.

'I can't believe it. He kissed me. As in really kissed me! Tongues and all! But…shouldn't I be grossed out? I mean, he's a guy! Course, Yug and Yami are guys and Tristan and Duke are guys…maybe they're onto something here. I have to admit, that was much better then kissing Mai had ever been. But, why did Varon kiss me in the first place? Was he just trying to calm me down, or was it more?' Joey wasn't able to think anymore on the subject though.

"Ok, first Wheeler, why don't ya try for some of those scholarship things."

"Well, I thought about it but I would still have to find some place to stay."

"Can't you stay with that sis of yours?" asked Varon curiously. Joey shook his head.

"Nah. I don't want to cause her any trouble."

"But you're her brother ain't ya? I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking care of ya for a while."

"I know but then our mom would feel bad and try to pay my way through college. But I can't let her do that cause she doesn't make a whole lot and that money needs to go to Serenity's future, not mine." Varon nodded.

"I get it. Well then, why not any of your pals. They're always going on about being there for each other and what not." Joey shook his head.

"I'd only cause trouble. Plus, I'd have to stay with Yug and Yami or Tristan and Duke, and I would prefer not to stay with those love birds if ya catch my drift." Varon chuckled at this.

"True. Hmm…if ya can't stay with any of those blokes, then why don't ya…" Varon was interrupted by what sounded like a motorcycle. The two turned to see none other then Mai, dressed in tight leather from top to bottom, sitting on her badass motorcycle.

"Ma-Mai?" stuttered Joey. What was she doing here?

"Yo Joey. Where've you been? I was looking all over for your ass." replied Mai, looking like her usual confident self. She didn't seem to notice the blood on the wall or the fact that it was obvious that Joey had been crying; or she didn't care. Joey stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Where were ya Mai? You said you'd be at graduation." Mai shrugged.

"Sorry big guy. I tried to get off work but my boss was being a real bitch. Now come on. You said you wanted to stay at my place right? So get on." No way. No. Bloody. Way. After all this, he was going to lose Joey to that bloody bitch? Varon glared at Mai, trying to bore hole into her head. She just shrugged it off.

Joey sat, gapping. This couldn't be right. Mai hated him. She didn't want to listen to him. Why would she still want him to go with her? Maybe he had been wrong…

Joey stood up and walked towards the bike. Varon watched, both angry and upset at the same time. But he didn't stop Joey. Unlike Mai, he wasn't going to force Joey to do something. Joey had a choice. But as Joey kept walking, the more Varon wanted to yell out to him. Finally he couldn't take it.

"Wait!" Joey turned, looking at Varon curiously. Varon shook his head. "Don't…"

"What the hell are you doing here Varon? I thought you were gone for good!" yelled Mai bitterly. Varon just gave her a dirty look, replying "oops, sorry. I thought this here was a free country." Mai gave her hair a flip, and turned to Joey.

"Come on Joey. Let's get out of here." Joey looked at Mai, and then turned to Varon again. Finally, he knew what he needed to do.

"Hey Mai, who was that guy?" Mai looked at Joey oddly. "What guy?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, the old geezer I saw you making out with in the bar!" Joey shot back, anger in his eyes. Mai blinked at him.

"What? He was…I mean…look he was a nobody ok. Let's just get out of here."

"If he was nobody, then why did you tell him that I was just some fucking toy to you and then shove your tongue down his throat!" Joey asked. Mai just stared, trying to think of something to say that would convince Joey otherwise. Finally, she decided there was no way around it.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I skipped your graduation ok? And yes, I made out with my boss. And while you may not like it, you don't have a choice do you. You don't have anywhere else to go. You said so yourself. Now get on this bike." Mai ordered. Joey was stuck now. She had a point. He didn't have any other option…

"Ah, but that's where your wrong Valentine. I already told Wheeler he could stay with me, as long as he doesn't mind sharing a bed." interjected Varon, grinning. Joey gawked at Varon, and then grinned himself.

"Nah, I don't mind sharing a bed with _you_ Varon." Joey responded suggestively, agitating Mai to no end. Varon tossed Joey an extra helmet, which Joey strapped on and jumped onto the back of Varon's Motorcycle, giving Varon's middle a quick squeeze to piss Mai again. She looked away angrily, revving her engine.

"Whatever fag. Have it your way. The geezer's a better kisser anyway." And with that, she drove off. Joey watched, his feeling of loss seeming to go with her. He felt light and at ease.

"So Wheeler, you really don't mind staying at my place?" asked Varon curiously. Joey shook his head. "Nope. Not at all." Varon just grinned at the teen and revved the engine, driving off to Joey's new place in the world.

whelp, hope you are liking it so far. My make out scene didn't suck too much did it? Hope not. Any who, I should get the rest done soon. I'm new to writing fics so please make me feel better and make nice reviews.


	3. Chapter three

Booyah! This is the last chapter of my first published fic! YAY!

Ok, first, like I said before, I don't own these peeps. They're owned by a bunch of suits and the coolio author who created them. (Wish I owned them though)

Second, this is Yaoi, case you hadn't noticed in the last two chapters. This chapter though, will have the man sex. If you don't like man sex, then I ask that you please go else where.

"Wow! Nice place you got here." Commented Joey has he hung his jacket on the coat rack and dumped his bags on the floor. Varon had driven by Joey's dad's place to pick up the teens things, soon after being chased off by the drunken man. Joey had worried that Varon would comment on his father's actions, but Varon hadn't mentioned the man once, for which Joey was extremely happy. Now, Joey looked about the apartment in awe. It was nice as apartments went. There was a big couch in the living room, with a nice sized TV set and coffee table. There was a kitchen off to the left, and the bedroom off to the right. Varon grinned.

"Yup. Didn't think I could afford a place like this did ya?" Joey looked back as Varon hung his coat up as well. He glanced at Varon's appealing arms for a moment, but quickly kicked that thought out of his head before responding, "Nope. Hell, how did you get a swanky place like this?"

"Varon shrugged. "Well, I guess you could say that being the bad guy pays well. I have quite a bit of money saved up now, so I can live fairly well on the interest alone. Glad you decided to come with me, ain't ya Wheeler." Joey's face grew a tad pink as he nodded. Why did he blush so much now?

"Any how, I'll be taking your bags to the bedroom mate. Make your self comfy. Oh, and you may want to let that sis of yours know you're here." added Varon as he grabbed the bags and headed toward the bedroom. Joey sat staring for a moment, trying to register what Varon had said, but too busy thinking about the fact that he was in Varon's apartment, and was going to sleep in his bed! This was a little too much for Joey to handle. Was he really this head over heels for Varon? The more he thought about it, the more he realized he probably was. Damn hormones.

"Hey Wheeler! You going to call your sister, or you just going to stand there drooling all night." laughed Varon as he walked back into the living room. Joey jumped, suddenly realizing how stupid he looked; his face quickly turned a deep scarlet.

"Yeah, of course! I, I was just…uh…trying to remember her cell number! That's it. So yeah um…could I borrow your phone?" Joey asked, trying hard to cover up. Varon stared at Joey, suddenly bursting out laughing. Joey tried to glare at Varon, but the look only made Varon laugh harder.

"Would ya cut that out! It's not that funny!"

"Sorry…Mate." Varon replied, still chuckling to himself. "It's just your so cute when your upset. I can't help but get a laugh out of it." Varon continued, causing Joey's face to grow even warmer. Varon snickered, but nodded his head.

"Any who, you can use the phone. It's in the kitchen." Joey quickly turned on his heels and headed into the kitchen, trying to get his red face under control. He took some deep breaths, until he spotted the phone. He picked it up, dialing Serenity's number. The phone rung two times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serenity. It's Joey."

"JOEY! I was worried about you! I called your place, but no one answered."

"Yeah well, I kinda moved out…"

"What?"

"Chill out sis. It's ok. I'm staying with someone else for now."

"Who? Mai?" Joey thought for a moment, trying to decide how to break this to his sister. 'Yeah, about that Serenity, it turns out Mai's a bitch and now I'm staying with the hunky bad boy you met. Oh, and I think I'm gay.' Oh yeah, that would go over well. But before Joey could say anything, Varon tackled him from behind.

"VARON!" yelped Joey as Varon grinned at him happily.

"Um Joey, who's that?"

"Uh, well ya see Serenity…" Varon leaned forward, pulling the phone away from Joey's ear, before saying into it, "why it's Varon. Haven't forgotten me already have ya? But that's beside the point. Joey here dumped that bloody whore and is staying at my place for the night. Hope ya don't mind."

Joey gawked at Varon, who simply grinned back at him.

"Oh, so you're staying with Varon? Ok, well thanks for letting me know. Talk to you later big brother." replied Serenity sweetly before hanging up. Joey just stood there.

"Please tell me that did not just happen."

"What? The fact that you dumped Mai and are staying with me, or the fact that your sis doesn't seem to be at all worried about it?"

Joey just sighed, shaking his head. "No, I was thinking the fact that you just told her everything so bluntly. Now everyone's going to think I'm gay or something." Varon just gave him funny look.

"What's so wrong with that? The pharaoh and his look alike seem happy together, and even the guy with the funny triangular hair seems to be doing well for himself. Besides, does it really matter whether your queer or not?" Joey turned his head, looking into Varon's eyes thoughtfully. He had a point. Did it really matter? He was still Joey Wheeler, but now he was simply playing for the other team. That didn't really change anything. Plus, maybe he was bi and simply didn't know it till now. It would explain a couple things.

"So, you just going to sit there gawking or are you going to kiss me?" asked Varon playfully. Joey's eyes widen a little, but a grin soon spread across his face.

"Nah. I've done enough gawking. I think I'll kiss you instead…" Joey leaned forward, his lips brushing Varon's softly. Varon smirked, his hands tightening around the youth's waist as he hugged him from behind. Joey squeaked, allowing Varon to slide his tongue deep into his entrance. Joey stood wide eyes for a moment, but finally succumbed to Varon's warmth, easing his body against the older teens.

The two stood there, kissing passionately, occasionally parting for air only to dive back in. Joey's hand had moved up, one hand resting on Varon's neck while the other rested on the arms wrapped around his middle. It felt so good. 'Can it get better then this?' Joey thought to himself as Varon nipped softly at his lips.

"Varon…" Joey moaned softly as Varon left open mouth kisses along his jaw line, then slowly down his neck, nipping here and there causing Joey to whimper softly.

"Mmm…you're so delicious…" Varon whispered against his neck before sucking softly at the junction of Joey's shoulder to his neck. Joey threw back his head, crying out softly before moaning and gasping as Varon continued to devourer his neck, licking and sucking, each time sending Joey closer to the edge.

"Oh god Varon… that feels so good…" Joey moaned. The older teen chuckled softly.

"Sorry mate, but we've just begun…" purred Varon has he started to rub up against the younger teen, brushing his arousal against Joey's backside. Joey let out a yelp, blood rushing to his own arousal.

"Va-Varon? What…?" Joey stuttered before Varon claimed his mouth again. The older teen loosened his grip around Joey's middle, moving so that the younger teen was backed up against the kitchen counter with no way out. Before he could give any sign of protest, Varon took hold of his hips, grinding their erections together. Joey cried out, the pleasure sending sparks up and down his spine. The older teen just smirked at him.

"Like that do ya?" he asked innocently. Joey simply nodded, his eyes glossing over. Varon grinned, bucking his hips against the teens, causing him to cry out again.

"Oh god Varon! Oh god…" Joey whined, throwing his head back as Varon continued to slam into him. Sweat slowly trickled down Joey's brow as he kept trying to breath, finding it harder and harder to do as his erection got harder and harder. 'Holy fuck! Is it possible for things to get better than this!'

Varon brought the rapid pace to a stop. Joey tried to give word of complaint, but instead got a mouthful of tongue as Varon kissed him again. The younger teen's confused state soon left him when the next thing he knew, Varon had whipped off his shirt, pants and boxers, revealing his slim build and his very hard member. Joey moaned loudly into Varon's mouth as the older teen softly caressed him, starting with his chest and slowly working down to his hard dick. Varon gently stroked the arousal, enlisting more gasps and groans as Joey gripped the counter as if his life depended on it.

With one hand still on Joey, Varon went about striping himself. First his shirt, revealing a well defined chest and hard abs. Next came his pants, which came off with great ease, revealing a very big, very hard erection. Though Joey hadn't thought it was possible, he instantly became even more turned on. Varon had to be just about the most beautiful, hunkiest, most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on.

"Varon…oh god…Varon!" cried Joey, climaxing. He came into Varon's hands, and then fell back slightly, leaning against the cupboards. Varon just chuckled, saying "Ya know Joey, I gotta hand it to ya. You've got to be the sexiest guy I'll ever make love to."

"What, ya mean you've done this before?" asked Joey sarcastically. Varon rolled his eyes. Before he said anything though, Joey couldn't help but notice the way Varon seemed to be coating his fingers with his cum. What the hell?

"Ya know what, never mind. I don't want to know. But what the hell are ya doing with my seed?" asked Joey worriedly. The grin that Varon was giving him was not helping one bit.

"What? Ya don't expect me to do this without something to make it smoother. So unless you've got lubricant, I suggest you just let me do what I do best mate." Joey felt shivers go down his spin, suddenly realizing what he was doing. He was going to fuck Varon. No, scratch that. He was going to BE fucked by Varon! While he felt a little dread come over him, another part (a part Joey didn't know existed until now) felt excited, almost giddy.

Before Joey could figure out which part to go with, he was snapped out of his daze by a finger slowly penetrating his entrance. Joey gripped the counter hard, his shoulders heaving as the finger slide deeper and deeper. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't in pain as much as he was uncomfortable! He could feel his muscle stretching as Varon slowly thrust in and out with his finger, until adding a second cum-slicked finger. Joey gave a soft cry, his muscle tightening. Varon leaned forward, kissing Joey's neck affectionately.

"It's alright Wheeler. It will get better, I promise." He whispered softly, trying to help the boy to relax. And Joey had to admit, it was getting better. It was still a bit uncomfortable, but now he was getting an odd pleasure from the finger fucking.

"For god's sake Varon, you have your finger up my ass! You could at least call me by my first name!" Varon gave him an odd look, a grin soon crossing his face.

"Alright…Joey…" Varon replied seductively as he inserted a third finger. Joey bit back a whimper, but could feel himself relax as the fingers slowly stroked him. Soon, he was moaning and gasping again, unconsciously bucking his hips forward wanting more. Varon laughed softly, pulling his fingers out and quickly placing his erection against the teens arse.

"Varon…" murmured Joey, slight fear showing in his eyes. Varon gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright love. I promise I'll take it slow." Varon whispered, giving him a reassuring kiss. Varon could feel the teen under him nod, and taking the hint, started to enter him.

"Ah!" cried Joey, the pain making him cringe. Varon again started to kiss the teens neck and was soon stroking the teen's arousal to try to get his mind off the pain. It seemed to work, and soon Varon was all the way in. he stayed there, letting Joey adjust to it. After a few moments, Joey wrapped his legs around Varon, ready to go.

"You sure your ready Joey?" asked Varon worriedly. He didn't want to hurt Joey. Joey nodded vigorously, replying "Damn it Varon, you already have your dick up my ass! Just fuck me already!" Varon just chuckled.

"Quite the attitude ya got there. Course, I suppose that's why I love ya." Joey blinked at him, but didn't have time to register what Varon had said because Varon pulled out slowly, then slid back in, causing Joey to cry out again. It was so weird. It felt slightly painful as he could feel his muscles stretching, but it also felt amazingly good. With each thrust, Joey felt less pain and more pleasure. Soon, he was moaning Varon's name, begging him to go faster, harder. Varon joined in, moaning softly between breathes. The pace became fast, more urgent. Joey could feel himself getting closer to coming with each thrust, until finally he couldn't take it. He called out his lover's name as his seed mixed with the sweat on their chests and abs. hearing Joey call his name caused Varon to come soon after, filling Joey with his own seed.

"Varon…Varon…" panted Joey as he could feel his whole body grow limp.

"What is it Joey?" asked Varon breathlessly. Joey smiled up at him.

"I love you too." Varon smiled back as he slowly pulled out of Joey, taking him in his arms.

"Good to hear mate. Good to hear…" the two stood in the kitchen a moment longer before Varon picked the younger teen up and slowly tried to make it to the bedroom, but couldn't quite make it, so he dumped Joey on the couch and snuggled up to him. The two laid there, simply basking in the afterglow, until Joey looked Varon in the eye, saying

"thank you Varon."

"What for?" asked Varon curiously. Joey smiled at him.

"For finding me." Varon looked at Joey oddly, before the teen continued.

"You found me, when no one else was looking." Varon just smirked at him.

"Course I did. Like I said, I love ya Joey."

"And I love you Varon."

Well, there you go. Was it ok? It was my first lemon so be gentle. Also, thanks to the peeps who reviewed on this. I don't think I would have finished this as soon as I have without you guys.

And on a final note, the "you found me, when no one else was looking" line actually came from Kelly Clarkson's song "you found me." In fact, this fic was inspired by that song, so go and give it a listening to. She's a good singer.

And yes, Varon used Joey's cum. sorry, but I had to do it! Ever since I was introduced to man sex, I have always thought that that would be so sexy. Maybe that's just me…-;;

Any who, hope you liked! Leave me a review and I might post other stories on here.


End file.
